City of Love
by DarkFireAngel13
Summary: Co-Authored with Electra-Pandora. Summary: Hermione goes to paris and meets an old time crush and slowly falls in love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own this it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Fleur

_'Zat girl iz beautiful.' _The french woman thought to herself. Blue eyes stared at the pure gryffindor's beautiful golden brown eyes. Her long brown hair cascading in curls, her slim waist, and never ending legs. She stared at the girl with a pitiful gaze, wishing she could hold her in her arms.

Hermione Granger, the only human to capture the veela's heart. Right under her nose and without even trying. The muggle-born witch really was something else. The goddess of a gryffindor was both stunningly beautiful and incredibly intelligent. But sadly she could not have this girl. The beautiful witch was too engrossed by her friend. The red-headed boy _Ronald Weasely_ was completely oblivious to her attention.

This pissed the quarter-veela to no end. How could the bastard not even know that this alluring beauty wanted him? In the veela's eyes he didn't even deserve to be her friend. Where was he when that bitch Parkinson called her a "Filthy Bitch" while the veela broke her arm, where was he when that prick Malfoy called her a "Mud-blood," while she gave him a broken leg, and where was he when that whore Cho Chang was hitting on Hermione? The slut had made her queen very uncomfortable and had ran to her dorm. This had made Fleur beyond furious and had taken her anger out the by knocking her unconscious.

It was without a doubt in her mind that Fleur Delacour loved Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione<p>

'Oh wow she's staring at me_. Snap out of it Hermione it's just a phase, Mrs. Weasely wants you to like Ron not Fleur. Even if Fleur is beautiful.'_ Hermione Granger thought she secretly to herself. Hermione didn't tell anyone but she had a crush on Fleur Delacour. She didn't tell anyone, not even Harry or Ginny.

Hermione didn't want to lose them. Everyone thought she liked Ron but that was just a crush, not real. But this... this was _real. Very Real_. Hermione knew that it was Fleur who broke pansy's arm, she knew it was Fleur who broke Malfoy's leg, she even knew that it was Fleur who made Cho Chang unconscious. And for that she was grateful, very grateful. Infact Hermione was so grateful that she thought she loved the quarter-veela. But then again, how do you love someone who you don't know.


	2. Chapter 1:Years Later

**Disclaimer: We do not own this it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Years Later<strong>

Hermione

Hermione Granger war hero of the Wizarding World, one-third of the Golden Trio, and book worm extraordinaire was in the one part of the world that no one thought she would be in. Paris. When she had told the weaselys and Harry about her going to Paris everyone looked at her weird.

Flashback

"Umm, I would like to tell you guys something. I'm not going to school this year, I did so well I don't need to go back." Hermione said to Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weaselys.

"Really? Congrats, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ginny Weasely asked. She and Hermione have gotten very close the last four years. Ginny was happy for Hermione, but if Hermione wasn't going to school with her, then who would Ginny tell all her secrets to, she couldn't tell any of the guys and Luna wasn't very reliable.

"Because I didn't want Ron to try and stop me. Everyone, I'm moving back to Paris."

For the first time to Hermione, the whole Weasely house was dead silent. You could even hear the crickets stop chirping. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she explained a little more.

"I never told anyone this, but I wasn't born here in Britain, I was actually born in Paris, France. I'll be living there as well. I already have a job there too, Ill be a healer. St. Mary's is the magical hospital. It's right in Paris-"

"YOU WERE BORN IN PARIS! NO GIRLFRIEND OF MINE IS MOVING TO PARIS! YOU'LL BE STAYING HERE WITH ME!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not your girlfriend Ronald, infact we've NEVER DATED!" Hermione said angrily. Ron was one of the two reasons she was moving back to Paris.

"Well, we'll visit you and see you sometimes because of the floo right?" Harry asked broken hearted that his best friend was moving to a different country.

"Yeah, I will. Of course I will. You guys are like family to me, why wouldn't I."

"Well, in that case let's celebrate and we'll help you move." Ginny said trying to help brighten the mood.

end flashback

Hermione had already seen her flat. It had three bedrooms, big kitchen, living room, and a big bathroom with a separate shower with a nice view of the Eiffel Tower. Hermione was having such a great time. But hermione had to leave, there were two reasons why Hermione came to Paris, and now she had to look for her second reason.

The brown bushy haired gryffindor wanted to see her new home, so she decided to go on a walk. Hermione walked to her closet and put on a white short sleeved blouse, with a black string vest. She then put on black jeans that showed of her curves. It was true that Hermione grew up and matured in the last four years.

She put on black heels and a gold heart necklace that her recently passed dead grandmother gave to her. She then put matching gold heart earrings on. She added a little mascara and black eyeliner. When Hermione looked herself over she liked what she saw and headed out of her flat.

Hermione felt confident, she felt hopeful. If she could find the horcruxes then she can find her second reason for coming here. The flower in the court. Fleur Delacour.

* * *

><p>Fleur<p>

Four years since the Tri-wizard Tournament. Four years since she last was in love. Four years since she has seen the girl of her dreams. Four years since anything. Fleur Delacour and her beauceron Xarles were going for a walk in Parc du Champ de Mars near the Eiffel Tower. Fleur held Xarles' leash with her hand in her pocket. Her head bent with sorrow and loneliness. Gabrielle watched her sister walk next to Xarles with his head held high.

Xarles always liked Fleur after all he was her dog, his pointy ears and muscular chest made him look dangerous. But in actuality Xarles was like a teddy bear. He was a comforting and a great loyal friend especially when it comes to Fleur. Fleur made everyone happy, she was the sun in everyone's eye, the picture of beauty, the queen of winter. But lately the Delacours have seen a change in Fleur.

Her fashion sense, her attitude, her aura everything about Fleur has changed. Gabrielle knew that it was because she didn't have her mate yet. She felt so bad, her sister nearly cut Viktor Krum's head off at the Manor when he came to visit. It was true Fleur was going through some violent changes. Whenever someone said the word "Mud-blood" or talked badly about Hermione, Fleur's eyes darkened and her claws showed.

Fleur was in a better mood today. The Daily prophet had said that Hermione Granger was moving to Paris because that's where she was born. Fleur couldn't help but smile when she thought of Hermione living in Paris. _'Eet'll be eizer to zee 'er again. 'opfully ze'll be mine.'_ Fleur thought to herself.

Fleur was very excited to see Hermione. She dressed her very best for when they'd meet again. Fleur was wearing a white tube top with skinny blue jeans that hugged her thighs. She also wore black high heels and a black necklace to top it off. Fleur let her white platinum hair fall to her shoulders.

_'vat vould 'ermonie zay ef ze zaw me now?'_ Fleur thought to herself. Suddenly Fleur felt a faint feeling on her leg. She looked down to see Xarles holding a tennis ball. Fleur smiled prettily to herself, she grabbed the ball when Xarles put it on the ground. Fleur threw the ball and soon Xarles chased it into the bush.

"Merde." Fleur said to herself. "Ztay 'ere Gabrielle, E 'ave to get Xarles."

"Ok, e'll be 'ere."

Fleur walked through the bushes looking and calling for Xarles. But with no such luck.

"Fleur!"Came a soft gentle voice behind her. Fleur turned around to see the most beautiful sight Fleur has ever seen.

Standing right in front of her with Xarles next to her hip and tennis ball in hand was-

_"'Ermione."_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter series. This belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione<span>

Walking through Parc Du Champ De Mars, so far it has been at least two hours since she has been looking for her love. She wasn't in the best of moods, after searching from her apartment to the Park, male after male have been hitting on her or staring at her arse like it was eye candy. Hermione didn't have a problem with it, but it hurt to know that it wasn't the one she loved that was looking at her like this.

Hermione was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't see a little green ball come straight toward her. A little thump on her head caused a little pain.

"Ow... what the." Hermione examined the little slobbery tennis ball that was a few inches away from her.

A faint clink clink was in the background and Hermione looked behind her to see a black and brown dog sitting and looking at the ball that was next to her on the ground.

"You want the ball boy?" Hermione asked picking up the ball.

The dog squirmed and woofed with delight, he panted with his tongue sticking out. Hermione thought that he was smiling at her and pushed the thought away as she tossed the wet green ball to the dog. The dog caught it with his jaw and jogged up to her. Hermione pet the dog in front of her, smiling like a kid on Christmas day. Hermione loved dogs, but thanks to Crookshanks she was scared that he would somehow hurt any dog or puppy she got.

It was funny the dog reminded Hermione of Fleur, the fact the dog looked calm and collected and still smiled whenever he looked at her, his eyes were the same color, even when another male with black hair and green eyes started hitting on her, the dog had none of this and went up behind the man and bit his arse, making the man scream like pansy did when Fleur broke her arm. Which still confused Hermione why she did that.

Hermione looked at the dog again curious of who was the mysterious owner of such a funny and brilliant dog. The maroon red color that was the dog's color gained the witch's attention. The brown haired Seven-teen year old sat herself next to the dog.

"What's this boy?" Hermione asked looking at his dog tag.

What it said on the tag made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

_Xarles_

_03387-3662_0

_Paris, France Delacour Manor_

_Fleur Aurelie Delacour_

Hermione's heartbeat was pumping so fast, she thought it would explode. _'Oh God, this is Fleur's dog. She's around here. God, no wonder the dog was reminding me of her. Fleur, I'm coming to you, I promise my love, I miss you.'_

Hermione couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face, she felt like flying and screaming like a madwoman. She turned to Xarles still smiling and grabbed his leash.

"Let's go find Fleur, Xarles." The dog barked in reply, making Hermione laugh.

Walking through the park Hermione saw Gabrielle but she didn't say hi, as she didn't see her. A few minutes later Hermione saw the woman she was looking for. She looked even more beautiful in her eyes then she did four years ago. Hermione smiled and said "Fleur!"


End file.
